Poetic Justice (A Winona and Roman Reigns Fan Fic)
by hushpuppyambrosemoxley2014
Summary: Roman Reigns is a hotshot lawyer with a sour attitude. Winona Carter is a down to earth girl who is willing to help anyone. What happens with two polar opposite people come across each other time and time again? Or will someone else try to break them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: You're An Asshole**

**Roman Reigns was your typical lawyer. Well educated from Georgia Tech University, 6 foot. 3 inches, 265 lbs., with long black hair, and a Samoan tribe tattoo that went from his wrist all the wall to the peck on his right breast. Oh yes, Roman thought he looked pretty fine alright.**

**His Mercedes and three bedroom penthouse really made him believe it was on top of the world. Today, Roman would have to defend a client accused of murdering his next door neighbor's wife. Roman preferred more interesting cases, particularly ones involving tax evasion, bank robbery, etc. Anything to do with money satisfied Mr. Reigns. That's why he bought the most fanciest things and never settled for less. **

**Later that day, Roman was listening to the other lawyer defend his client.**

**"My client, Mr. Winters said he heard Mr. Washington in the background in his house! So, therefore, Mr. Washington DID murder Mrs. Winters."**

**"Your honor, I object," Roman said in his deep husky voice. He got up and took over center stage. "My client Mr. Washington has proof he was not in the building when Mrs. Winters was murdered. Mr. Washington was at the grocery store buying food when the murder occured. The voice in the background was actually a man named John Tassle, who happened to sound like Mr. Washington, which is a coincidence."**

**The judge reviewed the case and ruled in favor of Roman's client.**

**"Oh, thank you, mister!" Mr. Washington said. **

**"No problem, " Roman said. "But you should move out of that apartment complex. They don't like you there and it's a damn shame."**

**Roman left the courthouse. He hadn't eaten breakfast that day and was starving. He decided to try out a diner in the area most people said was good. When it came to food, Roman would eat anything. Funny, he wasn't into fancy food and fancy restaurants like he was into material things. **

**Roman rode around town until he found what he was looking for. He stepped out of his Mercedes and into the restuarant. When he walked in, a waitress took him to a seat, and gave him a menu.**

**Roman was looking for a good meal to chow down on when he heard "Hello, sir. I'm Winona and I'll be your waiter for the evening."**

**Roman looked up and almost lost his breath. **

**There stood a woman, who appeared to be 5ft. 5in. Her breasts were nice and perky, while her hips accomadated her shape. Her eyes were a dark brown and her hair was light brown with streaks of gray at the bottom. Her nails were done black and she had some rings on her fingers. Except her left ring finger that is.**

**"Would you like something to drink?" Winona asked, smiling at him.**

**Roman then remembered what he came to the diner for. "Um, yeah, sure, I would like 7-Up please." **

**Winona scribbled down his order on her pad. "Okay, sir, I'll be right back with your order."**

**The waitress walked off. Roman couldn't help it burn turn around and stare at her round figure. **

**Roman could feel himself getting a little hard and had to turn back around. 'Shit,' he thought to himself. **

**Five minutes later, the waitress brought back his drink.**

**"Here you go , sir."**

**"Thank you." **

**"Are you ready to order?"**

**"Yes, ma'am, I am. I would like the number two, well-done."**

**"Mkay, I'll be back with your food."**

**When the waitress left again, Roman couldn't help but look at her again. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was falling for her a little, in his short time being in the restaurant. **

**The waitress came back with his food. **

**Roman looked at his food and cocked an eyebrow at her. "I did not order eggs with this meal, lady. Jesus, can't you get ANYTHING right?"**

**The waitress stared back at him. "I'm sorry sir, I'll fix-"**

**"Yes, you ARE sorry, WINONA," Roman spatted at her.**

**"You know what, sir," Winona said. **

**"What?"**

**"You're an asshole."**

**Winona took the soda and threw it in Roman's face before walking away.**

**Roman wiped himself off and left the diner. Never again would he eat at this place again. Not as long as that witch worked there. Roman got into his car and headed to Wendy's.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You Need Jesus

Winona came home later that evening, ready to explode. She was usually calm and reserved, not harming a fly unless she was angered. Today was the first day someone insulted her. She thought the man who she served today was extremely beautifully and handsome, don't get her wrong. But his attitude when she accidently served him the wrong plate made him ugly as fuck. 'How can someone that good looking have such a funky ass attitude?' She thought to herself.

She got out of her work clothes and slipped into her pajamas. She turned on A Nightmare Before Christmas, one of her favorite movies of all time, and warmed her dinner up from last night, lasagna. Lasagna was her most favorite food in the world. Winona then went to the refridgerator and grabbed some apple juice. She poured herself a cup while waiting for her lasagna to warm up.

Winona lived alone, but she did have a cat. No, she wasn't a cat lady, but she DID have a love for them. She was never really into relationships. She preferred the comfort of her home and her own little world most of thet time. She wasn't into obtaining all the fancy things in life, but she sure did enjoy some of it.

Winona decided to call up her best friend, Piper, to tell her about her day. Piper was Winona's partner in crime throughout their entire childhood. Piper would bail Winona out whenever they got in trouble. Nothing AND no one was going to mess with Winona, not as long as Piper was around.

Winona speed-dialed Piper and waited for her to answer.

After a few rings she answered. "Hello, there, darling," Piper answered, playfully and seductively.

"Hey, Piper, what's up?"

"Nothing much, painting my nails. What about you?"

"Today, I threw soda in this one guys face because he was being an complete asshole. He insulted me because I gave him the wrong plate. He looked like he was lawyer. You KNOW that they're assholes, for SURE."

"Yes, they are," Piper responded. "I'm glad you threw the soda in his face. Even though, you should have gotten some coffee or hot grits, ya know..."

"Oh girl, SHUT UP!" Winona giggled.

"WHAT!? YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT!" Piper started singing into the phone.

"You need Jesus, Piper."

Winona and Piper talked for the rest of the night, with Piper and Winona falling asleep on each other over the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: So, We Meet Again... You're Still An Asshole

The next morning, Winona got up and got ready for work. She brushed her out and put it into a ponytail. She slipped on her waitress dress and her shoes, fed her cat, Mr. Mox, and headed out. She hopped into her pink and cuddly Volkswagen Beetle and drove out. She turned on Sade, one of her favorite singers and bands of all time. Her radio was blasting Smooth Operator when she noticed a black Mercedes with tinted windows pull out of a fancy driveway. Winona wasn't into things like that. She wasn't concerned with having the fanciest cars or anything. But she DID think the car was nice.

Winona arrived at work. She only worked six hours but it was enough to pay for her bills and feed her ever so hungry cat, Mr. Mox.

Winona's friend soon pulled up at the diner. Piper walked in and immediately ran to Winona, pulling her into a bear hug.

"How are you, m'lady?" Piper asked her friend.

"I'm doing good. I just got here. What're YOU doing her, though? I thought you didn't like it here?" Winona asked?

"Psh, as long as you're working here, I'll come here. You are a good waitress here. Probably the ONLY one...not certainly the only good looking one either..." Piper said, eyeing another employee cooking food for a customer.

Winona chuckled. "Come sit at the counter. I'll cook you something up."

Piper sat the couter while Winona gave her a glass of orange juice. "Now," Piper began. "Describe the dude who deserved the soda in his face to me."

Winona looked at her friend. "You know, even though he was an asshole, it was pretty damn fine."

Piper almost choked on her orange juice. "Excuse me?"

"Hold on," Winona said. She fixed Piper a plate with a Belgian waffle with butter, two eggs, and three strips of bacon.

"Here you go," Winona said, handing Piper the plate. "Now, like I said, he was an asshole, but he looked pretty damn fine. He had beautiful silky black hair that was tied into a ponytail. His eyebrows were a little bushy but his grey eyes really made my knees buckle. But when he started bitching about his order being wrong, he turned into an ugly motherfucker." Winona looked up. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

Piper turned around to see who Winona was referring to. Piper almost choked on her food, for Winona was right about the man. But what she didn't mention was how sexy the man looked in his tank top which showed off his muscles.

"You're right, Winona. That asshole sure has muscles."

"Yup. And I'm going to serve him again, too."

"Wha-?" Piper said confused.

Winona grabbed a menu and stepped in front of the man who was rude the previous day.

"Well, hello there again, Winona," the man said, with a small smirk on his face. "Are you doing to throw some more soda in my face today?"

Winona gave him a smirk. "So, we meet again... you're still an asshole."

The man chuckled. "I guess I do deserve that much. But I wanted to say I apologize for acting like a dick. Think we could start over?"

Winona stared at him for a minute. "Sure. Right this way."

Winona showed the man to his seat and he sat down. "You know, since you know my name, you should tell me yours," Winona said, giving the man a menu.

"Roman Reigns."

"Winona Carter."

"See? I'm not THAT much of an asshole!"

Winona giggled. "What can I get you? What you had yesterday?"

"Actually, yes. And I would like for you to join me, as well."

Winona gave him the "What the fuck" look. "I beg your pardon?"

"I want you to join me," Roman repeated. "If that's not asking too much."

"Nope. Just let me get your food and drink."

Fifteen minutes later Winona arrived back with Roman's food and a smoothie for herself.

"So, Roman, why DO you want me to sit with you?" Winona asked, inquisitively.

"I felt bet for how I treated you yesterday. And I also think you're beautiful," Roman responded.

Winona's face became blood shot red. "You think... I'M beautiful?"

"Of course. And I'm sure you find me handsome," Roman said, matter of factly.

'He IS right about one thing,' Winona thought to herself.

"I know this might sound so soon, but I would like to take you out on a date," Roman also added.

Now, Winona was on cloud nine. "Just name the time and place."

"Six o'clock and it will be a surprise. Tomorrow."

Roman and Winona talked for another hour until Roman bid Winona goodbye.

Piper did not move throughout the whole encounter. Partially because she snagged the number of the hot cook she was googgly eyed over.

"You are going on a date tomorrow? Well, so...am...I!" Piper exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: That Felt...

Winona kept playing Roman's words to her in the back of her mind.

'I think you're beautiful'.

Winona stared at the reflection in the mirror. Twenty eight years old and still had insecurity running through her veins. Winona went into her closet and slipped on a black dress that went down midway to her thighs and was long sleeved. She slipped on matching block stockings and put on her favorite black and white pumps. She did her makeup and sprayed perfume on herself.

Soon, Winona's doorbell rang.

She went to answer it and what stood before her, she didn't believe. A sexy, gorgeous, and beautiful man that is. Dressed in a black suit with his hair in a perfect bun.

"Hello, Roman you look great," Winona said, knowing damn well she wanted to say something else.

"You look stunning yourself, Winona. You ready," Roman said.

"Yeah, let me grab my coat."

Roman opened the door to his car, which Winona found to be very familiar.

"So, you're the person who drives this car. You were in front of me yesterday," Winona said.

"And you're the one with the cute pink Beetle!," Roman said.

Winona chuckled and got in. Roman hopped in the driver's seat and they were off.

Roman was playing Sade on the radio. Winona looked at him with excitement.

"Oh my goodness, you listen to Sade, too!? I absolutely LOVE her!" Winona said.

"I'm glad you enjoy her, because her music sure does put me in a good mood when I'm feeling down! What's your favorite song by her?" Roman asked.

"All of them. Especially No Ordinary Love."

Roman mashed a few buttons on his radio and out of the speakers came No Ordinary Love. Roman adjusted his radio, and out came the bass, pumping through the car.

Winona wanted to kiss Roman for being such a gentleman, but she didn't do anything, obviously.

"You know, Roman, we are going to get along just fine," Winona said.

"We sure are," Roman agreed.

Soon, they arrived at a Mexican restuarant.

"This place has great burritos," Roman said.

"Well, WHAT are we waiting for!?" Winona said, playfully.

They made their way inside the restuarant and were seated.

Winona looked up from her menu when she figured out what she wanted. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what do you do for a living? You've already seen what I do, which isn't much."

Roman took a drink of his water. "I'm a lawyer. It pays good, but there's always something missing. I just don't know what, though. And you are a fine waitress." Roman gave Winona smile, which she gave back.

"Thanks," Winona said, pulling a strand of hair out of her face.

The waiter brought out their food and they began to eat.

Once again, Winona began to think about what Roman said.

'...There's always something missing. I just don't know what, though..."

After dinner, Roman drove Winona back him. Roman offered to walk Winona up to her house.

"Thank you," Winona said.

"No problem," Roman said.

Winona was about to walk into her home when she turned around and asked Roman "Would you like to come in for a little while?"

Roman didn't hesitate to answer. "Sure."

Winona smiled and entered her house first, turning on her lights. Roman followed her in. Mr. Mox ran up to Roman and Roman patted him.

"Pretty cat you have here. What's his name?"

"Mr. Mox. You'll have to excuse my cat. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes!"

Roman chuckled. "That's quite ok. Where's your bathroom?"

Winona pointed down the hallway. "Down the hallway, first door on the left."

"Thanks," Roman said.

Once in the bathroom, Roman decided to freshen up. He then reached into his wallet and pulled out a condom. He wasn't one to rush relationships, but this one was pretty damn special. This was just in case something DID happen, between them...

Roman took one last look at himself and left the bathroom to rejoin Winona, who was sitting in her living room.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting," Roman said.

"Oh, no, you're fine!" Winona assured him.

Roman sat down next to her on the couch and stared at his feet for a little while.

Winona became a little worried. "Something wrong?"

Without warning, Roman planted his lips onto Winona's. To his surprise, she didn't fight back, but embraced him.

He pulled back from Winona. "That felt...good..."

Winona wanted to taste his sweet lips again. "It sure did."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: You Are What I've Been Missing

Roman and Winona began to kiss each other, this time more passionately. Roman unzipped Winona's dress and tossed it to the floor. He then pulled off her stockings and her does, leaving her in her red bra and panties. Roman began kissing Winona's breast, eliciting moans from her. Roman then undressed himself, almost falling over from being in a rush. Once he stripped himself down to his boxers, he layed on top of Winona. Winona untied Roman's hair from the bun he had it in. His long locks were unraveled and revealed. If Winona could take a trip into his hair, she would.

Winona twisted her fingers into Roman's hair, much to his delight. They french kissed each other, bitting each others' lip and kissing them again. Roman then reached behind Winona and undid her bra, throwing that on the floor, too.

Winona covered her now exposed breasts, while Roman took off her panties.

"There's nothing to hide. I think you're beautiful, Winona," Roman reassured her. But Winona kept her perky breast covered.

Roman then proceeded to take of his boxers, becoming completely naked. He layed back down on top of Winona and gently moved her arms away from her breasts. Roman began to suck on Winona's right nipple. She yelped out in pleasure, which pleased Roman.

"Damn, you must be a professional, Roman," Winona gasped.

Roman smirked. "You bet your sweet ass I am."

Roman flipped Winona over, put the condom on, and gently thrusted inside of Winona. Winona winced a little at the pain at first, but she adjusted to him.

"You ok?" Roman asked, concered.

"Yes, I'm alright. Now fuck me," Winona ordered Roman to do.

Roman obeyed and began fucking her, first slowly, then faster.

Winona threw her head back and caught Roman's eye. He was amazed at how flexible she was. Roman planted a kiss on Winona's lips, never breaking his rhythm.

Winona then lowered her head and closed her eyes. This felt great to Winona, who was a virgin until now. Yes, a twenty eight year old virgin, indeed.

"Fuck, Roman, you're hard..." Winona said.

"And you're tight," Roman responded.

Roman keep pounding into Winona. Winona's legs were dripping with juices from her impending orgasm. The more Roman kept fucking her, the more numb she felt between her legs.

Roman was trying hard not to cum quickly, but Winona's walls were clenching onto him tightly. He pulled out of her, layed her on her back and slid in between her legs again. Winona wrapped her legs around Roman's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Roman began fucking her again, this time not caring abour keeping a rhythm. Roman looked at Winona and saw her eyes slightly rolled into the back of her head, her mouth slightly parted and her eyelids halfway open.

'Damn,' Roman thought to himself.

"Roman," Winona whispered, "I'm cumming..."

Roman began banging her harder and harder until Winona couldn't hold on anymore. Soon, Roman began to cum inside of Winona.

Both of them sweaty, they laid perfectly still for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. Roman pulled out of Winona and got up to throw away the condom. Winona went to grab some sheets and laid back down on the couch.

Roman came back and cuddled up next to her. He kissed her.

"You know Roman, I love your scent. You smell like cinnamon and peaches..."

Roman chuckled. "You smell like roses and lilies."

Winona smiled and embraced Roman.

"Remember what I told you earlier about something missing in my life," Roman asked Winona.

"Yes?"

"It was you. Yo u are what I've been missing."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I'm Not Sure

Winona was in the shower getting ready for the day. A million thoughts ran through her mind while she showered.

'You're what I've been missing' ran through her mind a million times.

She had sex with the same guy who treated her like dirt the first time they ecountered each other. Now she was falling for him hard. But she didn't exactly know how to say it to Roman. And she was pretty sure he didn't know how to say it to him.

Winona finished her shower, got dressed, and met Roman in the living room, where he was watching t.v. He turned it off when Winona entered into the room.

"Hello, there, you ready?" Roman asked her, with a wonderful smile on his face.

Winona loved his smile. "Of course."

Roman took Winona to the diner for some brunch. Conincidently, Piper was at the restuarant. She ran into Winona when Winona entered.

"AH, there's my girl! Who's the date?" Piper asked.

"Roman, Piper. Piper, Roman," Winona said.

"Nice to meet you," Roman said. He shook Piper's hand.

"Can I steal Winny away for a minute?" Piper asked.

"Sure," Roman said chuckling.

"I'll be back, Roman. It won't take me long," Winona said, while being dragged away.

"Did you sleep with him?" Piper asked excitedly.

Winona stared at her, but nodded her head.

Piper looked like she was going to hit the ground.

"How was it?"

"It was fantastic. I've never felt something like that in my life. I've never felt that good in my life before."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"I'm not sure," Winona responded. "It's 50/50 to be honest. I don't want to rush anything."

"I think you should tell him," Piper said. "It's obvious that now you love him. I mean, YOU DID let him in between your legs after all and into your heart."

Winona looked at her friend. "Alright. I'll do it. AND DON'T GO BACK TELLING ANYBODY EITHER!"

Piper pretended to lock her lips up and throw away the key. "My lips are sealed."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I'm Not Your Damn Husband, Winona!

Months past by and Winona and Roman were officially dating. Dinners, movies nights, hot sex about four times a week, chocolate, flowers, and everything else was running abundant in their relationship. Winona was surprised she fell for someone who treated her like shit the first time she ecountered them. Yeah, Roman was an asshole at first, but underneath he was sweet and kind. When Winona had a bad day at work, Roman would run her a nice hot bath and would sprinkle rose petals into the water. He would even offer to wash her back. Winona repaid him by running Roman and a bath, and damn near having sex with him in the tub. Winona and Roman were on cloud nine. Or so they thought.

One of Roman's friends invited him to go with him to a strip club on Friday. Roman accepted and even told Winona was cool with it. Winona kissed Roman goodbye and went to her room. Winona still wanted Roman to have fun with his friends, despite them dating. And being madly in love with each other.

Once Roman arrived at strip club, he almost forgot about Winona. He swore to not touch one stripper. How wrong was he.

Roman was downing shot after shot of tequila and was becoming pretty intoxicated, but still knew where he was. He felt a hand rub up his thigh and grab his crotch. He turned and saw a rather sexy looking stripper rubbing him, feeling him up.

"My name is Spice. Would you like a private lap dance, hunny bunny?" The stripper asked seductively.

"Of course. I wanna fuck you raw," Roman whispered into her ear.

The stripper giggled, grabbed Roman's hand, and led him to one of the private backrooms.

The stripper began kissing Roman on the lips. Roman grabbed her ass firmly and smacked it. Spice began stroking Roman.

Roman became hard pretty quickly and unzipped his pants. "I want you to give me a blowjob. NOW!"

Spice did exactly what Roman said and gave him a blowjob. Roman marveled in this love that was getting from a complete stranger. Not once did he think about Winona...

It was one o'clock in the morning when Roman returned home. He managed to slip into bed without disturbing Winona and fell fast asleep.

He awoke the next morning with a slight hangover but it wasn't too bad. He made his way to the kitchen and found Winona drinking coffee with a somber look on her face.

"What's wrong, babe?" Roman asked, putting an arm around Winona.

Winona looked up at him and slapped Roman across the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?"

"PIPER WAS AT THE STRIP THAT YOU WENT TO LAST NIGHT TO PICK UP HER BROTHER AND SHE TOLD ME SHE SAW YOU GOING TO A PRIVATE DANCE ROOM! WHAT DID YOU DO IN THERE ROMAN? I HAVE A FEELING YOU DID MORE THAN JUST GET A LAP DANCE FROM HER!"

"I'M NOT YOUR DAMN HUSBAND, WINONA! WE ARE SIMPLY BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!"

"IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER, ROMAN! I LOVE YOU! NOW, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH THAT WHORE!?"

"I ASKED HER TO GIVE ME A BLOWJOB!"

Winona eyes got bigger than saucers. "Blowjob, huh?"

Roman shot her a cold look. "Yes, a BLOWJOB."

Winona walked up to Roman and kicked him the balls.

Roman yelled and fell to the floor in antagonizing pain. Winona packed some of her stuff and left out the door.

Roman managed to get up and get some ice for his ballsack. As he nursed himself, he began to think of the mistake he commited last night. He told Winona he loved her 24/7. But now he has broken her heart into a million pieces. No, he didn't sleep with the stripper but he did ask for a blowjob from her. And that was enough to send Winona over the edge. Roman was always a womanizer when he was younger but he became tame over the years. Unfortunately, he reverted back to his old ways at the wrong time. Winona was what he was looking for and he made her sad once again. This was his second time screwing up. The first time she rightfully called him an asshole and forgave him. This time, he wasn't sure how Winona would forgive him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: One More Chance, Please?

Weeks had passed and Winona still didn't return Roman's phone calls. Whenever he would visit the diner where she worked to talk to him, he would either get bitch slapped or yelled at. And rightfully so. Once again he was being a dick. Being selfish and not thinking of the consequences of his actions. True, him and Winona obviously weren't married, but still! She loved him and he treated her like shit once again.

'Gah, what the fuck is wrong with me?' Roman thought to himself.

Roman was at a car wash when he spotted Piper at the place. He really didn't know Piper on a personal level, but she was the only person who Winona would talk to. Piper was checking out car accessories when Roman approached her.

"Hey, Piper?" he said.

Piper turned around. "Oh, hi."

"Hey. Have you seen Winona around?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, she took off work early to go home," Piper said.

"Has she mentioned anything about me?" Roman asked. He already knew the answer to his own rhetorical question. Of COURSE Winona told Piper about what happened between them.

"Yes, she has actually. She said she doesn't ever want to see you again. But I tried to convince her to give you a second chance," Piper said. "Yeah, you cheated, but you can redeem yourself. Buy her two red roses and a Hershey's bar with almonds in it. Make it dark chocolate. And you'll win her heart back."

"I see," Roman said, taking mental note. "Thanks Piper!"

"You're welcome. But Roman," Piper said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't fuck it up."

Roman went to the floral shop and the gas station to pick up the roses and chocolate for Winona. He wanted Winona back desperately. He couldn't risk losing her forever.

With everything he needed, he arrived at Winona's house. Roman's mouth was dry, but he knew he had to do what he had to do. Roman approached Winona's house with the roses and chocolate in his hand. He rung the doorbell once and stood back.

The door opened and there stood Winona looking beautiful as ever but mad as hell.

"What're you doing here, Roman?" Winona snapped.

"I came here to apologize and win you back. I love you, Winona," Roman said.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have did what you did," Winona said.

"I know. But I bought you some roses and chocolate. I want to talk to you," Roman said handing the flowers to Winona.

Winona took the flowers and chocolate from Roman. "Thanks. Come in."

Roman stepped into the house and sat down on the couch. Winona placed the roses in a vase and placed the chocolate in her freezer then joined Roman in the living room.

"Winona," Roman started. "I know you still hate me, but I love you dearly. I think you are a wonderful person with a great personality. I need you in my life. That night at the strip club I went back to my stupid ass ways and completely forgot about you and me being in a meaningful relationship. I love you. One more chance, please?"

Winona was silent for a moment then got up and came over to hug Roman.

"I love you, too. But I'm going keep a close eye on you, motherfucker," Winona said, giving Roman a kiss.

Roman was relieved. "Thanks, babe."

"The flowers and chocolate made me forgive you even more even though I forgave you a long time ago. How did you know exactly two roses and Hershey's almond dark chocolate was the way to my heart?" Winona asked, inquisitively.

"I have absolutely NO idea, Winona. It was just a lucky guess is all," Roman said.

'Man, Piper is going to have to tell me more about how to win Winona back whenever she's pissed at me,' Roman thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Enough

Winona and Roman patched things up, albeit Winona DID keep a closer eye on Roman. Roman was on his best behavior because he didn't want to anger Winona anymore. Her and Roman could fully trust each other now and the both of them were able to put the past behind them. Roman brought flowers to Winona at her job and gave her kisses that almost turned into fuckfests.

"Roman, I don't think we should be doing this in the bathroom," Winona said, worried she'd get caught.

"The door is locked Winona," Roman said, attacking her neck with kisses. "Besides, I'm horny right now and I want to be inside of you right now."

"Dammit Roman!" Winona said.

After twenty minutes of messing around, the two finally put their clothes back on and left the bathroom. Piper happened to already be at the booth, drinking a vanilla milkshake.

"Hey, fuck birds!" Piper said.

Winona shot her friend a death glare. Roman just simply rolled his grey eyes.

"Guess what though? I got a new job as a secretary for the local judge!" Piper said.

"At the courthouse!?" Roman said. That's where he worked.

"Yeees!"

"Congrats, Piper! I _KNEW _you had some brain in your head!" Winona said with excitement.

"Ha ha ha, very funny bitch," Piper said.

"We'll, I suppose I'll see you at work then," Roman said. "Don't be late."

"Oh, I won't," Piper said.

Roman arrived at the courthouse and saw Piper at a desk. Her space was neat and tidy unlike most people's desks there.

"Hey, Piper," Roman said. "How do you like your new job?"

"I love it, just fine," Piper said. "Thanks for asking!"

"No problem. Hey, I'll be back, I'm going to go to the restroom."

Roman made his way to the men's room to pee. He had finished washing and drying his hands when he turned around and came face to face with Piper.

"What're you-" Roman began.

Piper placed a finger on his lips. "Ssssh."

She pushed Roman into a stall and locked it.

"Piper, what the FUCK are you doing?" Roman said.

"Doing what I've always wanted," Piper said, unbuckling Roman's belt.

Roman grabbed Piper's wrists. "Stop. Now."

This didn't faze Piper. "I don't want to," she said, mockingly.

They heard the door open and they became completely quiet. Luckily the person only came in to wash their hands and left.

"Piper, get the hell out of this stall and leave me alo-"

Piper silenced Roman with a kiss and put her hand on his crotch. By this point, Roman was infuriated.

He pushed Piper away from him. "ENOUGH."

This stopped Piper and she became terrified of the look in his eyes.

"You need to stop. Don't do this to your best friend," Roman said. With that, he unlocked the bathroom door stall and walked out.

Piper stood in the stall getting her thoughts together.

She decided to take the rest of the day off and pay Winona a visit.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: How Could You?

Piper arrived in front of Winona's house and saw Winona's car parked in the yard. Winona decided to get off of work on hour early, much to Piper's delight. Piper got out of her car and made her way to Winona's house. Piper rung the doorbell and waiting for Winona to answer.

"Coming!"

A few moments later, Winona opened the door. "Hey, Piper, aren't you supposed to be at work? What's up? Piper?"

Piper's eyes became dark like the sky at night. She cocked her fist back and punched Winona in the face. She then pushed her inside the house and slammed the door behind her.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Winona said, with a busted lip.

"I want Roman. Yes, I said it. I want Roman. I half-heartedly wished that you would have left him when he first cheated on you. I also wish I didn't give him advice on how to win your sorry ass back," Piper spatted at Winona.

"BITCH!" Winona said, now infuriated.

Winona punched Piper in the cheek, sending her back against the door. Piper came back and kicked Winona in the stomach. She kicked her in the head then started to stomp on her. Winona caught Piper's foot midair and pushed her, sending Piper falling flat on her ass.

Winona tackled Piper and started punching her. Piper flipped Winona over and smacked her. She grabbed a handful of Winona's hair and started beating her head on her wood floor. Once Winona was down, Piper got up and went to the kitchen to grab a butcher knife. When she turned around, Winona socked her in the face again. Piper managed to cut Winona's arm when she hit her.

"Shit!" Winona said. She needed something to defend herself against Piper with.

Piper was about to stab Winona when Winona grabbed a pot off of the stove and hit Piper in the head with it.

Blood starting dripping down her face, but that didn't stop her from launching another assault towards Winona. Winona had to get to another place in her house fast. Piper chased her, trying to stab her.

With the pot still in her hand, Winona hit the knife out of Piper's hand. She then fled down her hallway but somehow Piper caught up with her and jumped on her. Winona dropped the pot in front of her and landed face first on it. Piper flipped Winona over and proceeded to strangle her. Winona was clawing at Piper's hands, trying to get free.

Winona kicked Piper in the crotch, which was extremely effective. Piper yelped out in pain and Winona managed to get herself up, coughing from damn near being strangled to death. Winona made her way into the bathroom. When Piper arrived, she was about to take a nice hot bath. 'So much for that shit', Winona said to herself.

"YOU BITCH!" Piper screamed from behind.

Winona turned around to find an demonic exorcist like possessed Piper lurching at her. Winona side stepped Piper and Piper fell face first into the tub.

Winona had a radio she kept in her bathroom whenever she wanted to listen to music. She really didn't want to get rid of her trusty ol' radio.

"Damn," Winona said to herself.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Piper screamed from the tub, trying to get out.

"Bitch, please," Winona said.

Winona unplugged her radio and threw it in the tub with Piper.

Winona watched as Piper was electrocuted to death and sunk back into the water.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Pick Your Friends More Wisely

Winona sat in front of her house with a blanket wrapped around her. Roman soon arrived and ran to Winona.

"Winona! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Piper tried to kill me. She wished we never got back together."

Roman sat next to Winona and embraced her in his arms.

"Pick your friends more wisley," Roman said.

"You bet your sweet ass I will," Winona said.

"Is she dead?" Roman asked.

"Yeah. She fell in the tub and I threw my radio in there to electrocute her."

Roman was silent for a few minutes. "Well, damn. Sucks to be her. Earlier today she hit on me. Followed me into the men's restroom when I was just simply trying to take a piss."

Winona chuckled.

"I'm glad this is over," Winona said. "I'm hungry, tired, and I want to lay down."

After the coroner removed Piper's body from her house, Winona locked her door and went to Roman's house. Roman and Winona cuddled in their room, in peace and harmony.

"Now that Piper is dead," Winona said, "You should come to the diner more often when you're not doing anything."

"Are you going to make me pancakes?" Roman asked.

"Yup. I'm going to poison them, too, fucker," Winona said jokingly.

"Damn, what did I ever do to you?" Roman asked.

"You haven't fucked me yet. Turn off the damn lights and let's get busy, shall we?"


End file.
